onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Spencer Magnius
"You really think you're gonna live through this?" Appearnace Magius appears to be a very muscular man in his late thirties to mid fourties. He has Bright red hair tied in short dreadlocks nad he waers a violet vestment and grey pants emblazoned with red patterns on the side. He also wears metalic gloves and iron boots aswell as an iron belt and thigh bracers. To the back of his right thigh there appears to be a sheath indicating he has a sword or did at one time. this sheath is attached to the bracer. He often wields an extravagent violet great axe which he carries on his back. Personality Magnius is an arrogant bastard believing he himself has no flaws. other than that he is cruel anc calculating and often thinks out eleaborate battle plans on his own before executing them buster call style. He has no remorse and no mercy ansd is definitely not above torturing inoccent lives. However flashy he tries to be however he needs to veil his actions in mystery to avoid being caught by the mariness leading to his abnormally low bounty sepite the chaos and bloodshed that have occured fromhis actions. He plans to use White beards Death as a way of getting up in the world, and his only obstacles are blackbeard and Crocodile. Despite his dark personality he tends to like music. and has his right hand man blare a track from his main ship when he himself enters battle with his Kaibun Kaibun No Mi powers flaring. This song is "Some Like it Hot" at it seems he has coreographed a fighting style around the beat of the song. Relationships Generals Magnius is extremely hotheaded when it comes to the numerous blundrrs of his armada but he does take into account that his three generals Galahad, Percival, and Gawain are indeed human and do make mistake although he isn't happy when they do. These are the only people he considers to be loyal to him and like Crocodile and Mr. 1 would aid them as he can but this does not mean he is leniant with thme and does demand a high degree of excellence. They are the only other people he trusts with his battle plans and the only other people allowed in his private quarters, his war room so to speak. Sir Crocodile Magnius seems to have quite a bi of amnesty toward Crocodile, what bad blood they have amonst them is seen by Magnius considering him the only threat to his global domination plan. He was well aware of the entirety of the Baroque Works agency and countered secretly with his armada. He himself thought of fpoiling Crocodiles plans to usurp control of Arabasta but was beaten to the punch by Straw Hat Luffy. He seems to think Crocodile an equal and it is quite possible they are. Abilities and Powers Superhuman Attributes It is hwon that he possesses immense super human stregth on par with that of diamond Jozu or even Don Krieg. He has the ability to lift small warships into the air with effort of course. In addititon he seems to possess superhuman endurance as he can take extreme amounts of damage without dropping. He is able to power through just about anything. Devil Fruit Magnius possesses the power of the Kaibun Kaibun no Mi a Logia Devil Fruit that turns him into cinders and ashes. He has mastered this fruits powers to the point of nearly being on par with Crocodile. He can summon storms of ash or spread fires with cinders. The first time it is revealed that he possessed a Devil fruit was when an enemy wrapped a heavy chain around his arm and pulled hard tearing of his arm with surprising ease revealing the hot glowing emebers inside his body and causing the arm to disintegrate into ash and char. Liker all Logia he can evade all damage he can see coming by shifting into his element and like several other Logia fruit users he can fly by turning his lower body into his element. Weapons Magnius's Devil Fruit isn't exactly as reliable as Crocodiles and he hasn't mastered it to complete perfection. Thusly he often battles with his extravagent Great Axe which is his favorite weapon. Crafted from diamond infused Wootz Steel the axe is tough enough to withstand just about anything. Despite it's great size he is extremely proficient at wielding it as if it were ten times lighter. He says that this waepon is the greatest Axe in existence and is capable of taking on Mihawks legendary Black Sword without a problem. Armada Magnius alone commands 500 warships under his own Flag Ship the Krakatoa. Below him are his three admirals Percival, Galahad and Gawain who each are in command of 350, 300, and 250 ships respectively which includes all the minor pirate groups affiliated with this orginization. Altogether Magnius has command of roughly 1450 battle ships, far greater than that of Don Krieg. He has so much power with theses ships that he can pull off his own versions of a Buster Call. History Category:MrPlasmaCosmos Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Human